Dragons
Dragons are creatures of legend; massive, winged reptilian beasts associated with dark magic, death and destruction, they have been reduced to mere myth in most civilizations. Very few dragons exist in Ingtandel—those that make themselves known are either revered as reincarnations of gods or reviled as daemons. A common legend states that dragons live in the core of active volcanoes, using the earth's natural powers to subdue their own, which, if left unhindered, could destroy entire kingdoms. Most dragons are distinguishable by their scaly skin, tall, curled horns, sharp teeth, massive leathery wings, and huge talons. A dragon can stand as tall as thirty feet when standing on all fours and almost seventy feet on their hind legs. It has been found that not all dragons have wings; some are more serpentine in nature, slithering across landmasses or swimming in the vast oceans and seas of Ingtandel. Their skin is impenetrable and cannot be broken by any man-made weapon; it can be struck by lightning and suffer no injury. Dragons can live over a thousand years and hunt large game, including cattle, moose, elk, deer, horse and even gryphon. No dragon in history has been slain by man, but many have been subdued by incantations from priests, which have been said to slow the heartbeat of the dragon and calm his wrath. Even fewer have been convinced to spare the lives of man by being spoken to in their native tongue, known as draconian to human beings and other sentients. Others were promised free and unhindered hunting rights in return for peace; in Cirtinese history, a dragon known as Taul became king in return for the lives of the Cirtinese people. Dragons are incredibly intelligent and are sentient; they can learn many human tongues and are often intrigued by the politics of man. The only alliance between dragon and man occured during the Battle of the Ages, in which Mirle Agost freed the black dragon Temeren from the grasp of Arbor Mei. In return for her services, Temeren agreed to join the forces of Ingtandel against Mei and the Creator. Dragons in History The first dragon to be known by name was Indragnir , a great silver dragon who appeared in the Ai'gyr nearly two thousand years ago. Indragnir destroyed the city of Alaís after being denied by the Champion the right to hunt in Ai'gyran territory, but was subdued by the Ai'gyran High Priest, Diln, who spoke Indragnir's native tongue and persuaded him to seek hunting grounds elsewhere. Indragnir and Diln formed a friendship that lasted the man's lifetime; Indragnir retired to the Isle of Lil, where he was visited frequently by Diln until the man's death. His body was brought to Lil, where Indragnir participated in the High Priest's burial. The fire-breathing dragon Silgaur is infamous in Ingtandel history for being the only dragon to become a king of man. Silgaur destroyed much of Ciryatan, but was pursuaded to spare the remaining Cirtinese men, women and children by becoming their ruler; Silgaur excepted, but his tyranny created great strife and suffering for the Cirtinese people. Silgaur's rule was eventually challenged by another dragon, Lorngnin, whose huntings grounds were being encroached on by the greedy and cruel dragon. Silgaur and Lorngnin fought for many days, until at last both dragons died from their wounds and exhaustion. Temeren the black dragon is the most recent dragon in Ingtandel history; entranced by the Eye of the Creator into servitude of Arbor Mei, Temeren guarded the Vestarthian palace for three Turnings before being freed by Mirle Agost and joining the collective Ingtandel forces against Mei. He allowed (Champion) Ald Tryst to ride upon his back, the only instance in history in which man and dragon united together.